Touch screens are sensitive crystal display apparatuses which can receive input signals via contacts, and may be touch screens on mobile terminals such as a mobile phone or Personal Computers (PCs), which are currently the simplest, convenient and natural human-computer interaction mode. Touch screens enable multimedia to be presented with a new look, and are highly attractive new multimedia interactive devices. Touch screens are mainly applied in public information query, office business handling, industrial control, military command, electronic games, song request and dish order, multimedia teaching, real estate pre-sale or the like. In order to make sure that a touch screen functions well, functions of the touch screen must be tested.
In the related art, a common apparatus for testing a touch screen is comprised of a touch information collection interface, a processor and a display. During a test, the touch information collection interface is connected to a touch chip of the touch screen through a test line, and a user performs a lineation test on the touch screen at the same time. The touch chip of the touch screen detects touch information and transmits the touch information to the processor of the apparatus for testing a touch screen for processing. After the processor completes processing, corresponding data is displayed on the display. As a procedure of processing the touch information is complex, a processor with good performance needs to be used, which results in a high cost of the apparatus for testing a touch screen.